A Rose
by scout-kun
Summary: The Administrator thinks that RED team should have a new member but when they hear that she died they are of to find the killer. Gray man over hears this and makes a plan to rule over (not good with summaries) Rated M because I don't trust myself :P
1. Chapter 1 frying pan

**A women dressed in purple walked through the gates of a home,holding a frying pan and a duffle bag in one arm and a flashlight in the was here on business only business. Miss Pauling was the name of this was sent here by The Administrator who wanted a new member for R.E.D team "A female'' in fact. Miss Pauling finally walked through the doors of the home while looking at the nice frames that had no picture yet. The home was quiet and dark the only noise heard was Miss Pauling walking to get to the room that she was looking for.  
**

**She got to the door and opened it to find a sleeping girl hugging her plush toy of a fat cat. Miss Pauling wonder why would The Administrator would want her? She didn't look like a fighter at all. But The Administrator was smart she knew that she wanted and how to get it she couldn't possibly be wrong about her….. right? The girl opened her eyes ever so slowly but Miss Pauling reacted and hit her with the frying pan and put her in the duffle bag. She turned off the flashlight and ran to the car. It was fun while it last.**

**A few hours passed Miss pauling took the duffle bag off the girl. After that she started wake up. **

**(her pov)  
"ugh…...where the hell am I'' I said.  
"oh you're awake I'm here about the job,helen told you about''  
"You mean the Administrator? I thought she would pick me up today and not send you to hit me with a frying pan and take me away without my stuff!''  
Miss Pauling blushed and looked away "oh you saw that….but don't worry we are sending people to pick your bags and they will be there when we get to the red base.'' After a long pause the I spoke up  
"Soooo... what your name? mine is Rose!'' I smiled even though she hit me with a frying pan  
"You can call Miss pauling or just pauling if you like" she looked at me and smiled  
"Do you mind if i ask you about the team that i will be working with?''  
Miss pauling laughed "well...you'll be the first girl ever on the team...anyway about the team it will be a surprise."  
I looked out the window and felt my head with my hand I looked down. My hand was covered in blood must be from the frying pan. I looked back at the window the only thing I saw was pure desert and a red and blue dot.  
"where are we exactly?''  
Miss pauling looked over at the blood on my head then my hand "In BadLands, New Mexico...see the red dot that's the base the blue one is the enemy"  
"NEW MEXICO! I live in Los Angeles, California!how did we cross the border without my passport''  
Miss pauling just smiled and gave me a bloody frying pan.I took the frying pan and put to the side.  
"So...when we get to the red base i need to change, next time don't knock me out with my PJs i don't want to show up their with shorts and a tan top.''  
"ok...also that blood here'' she gave me a wet towel.  
I placed it on the wound and thought where is all this stuff coming from? Oh well.**

**After a few minutes of Miss pauling driving we finally got to the base. I got out of the car and let Miss pauling lead the way. While we walked to my new room I looked at the walls and floors. Walls were like wood and the floors too but some would be marble Mostly wood though.  
"I will wait outside the door for you until you change so hurry'' She said. I walked inside the room and close the door and unpacked my room looked like a hotel room It was perfect. I changed into a shirt with a hoodie on it, skinny jeans and boots not too fancy because I wanted it to be over with and lay on my bed and sleep. I walked outside to see Miss Pauling walking so I followed. She stopped at a big door  
"Behind this door is your team I can't go with you sadly. But before you leave I need to tell you your class. But Me and the administrator can't choose between a sniper or a scout. We will tell you on sunday good luck Rose.''  
"Till then I guess'' I said as Miss Pauling walked away from me.I pressed my Right ear on the door to hear what they were saying.  
"So ya think the new guy is any good?'' A boston voice said  
"DON'T WORRY! new little man will be good just don't touch MY SANDVICH!'' A strong voiced russian yelled. UGH! I don't want to go in there they all think I'm a boy. With one deep breath I opened the door and everything became quiet. I looked around, the whole red team just stared.  
"So..Er Fraulein are you our new member?'' A german spoke up  
"uhh..Yes my name is rose nice to meet you" I said **

**He smiled and reached for my hand to shake it.  
"You can call me Medic...Miss Rose"He let go of my hand and showed me to seat between a big man hold a sandwich and a guy with a hat and dog tags.**

"**HI my name is scout! I'm the fastest out of all these slowpokes If you ever need help just come talk to me'' He smiled and tried to show off his muscles that he didn't have.  
"oh uh okay...I guess" I said slowly as he beamed at me.  
"Shut up little man you scare her. I'm heavy I think we shall me good friends just don't touch my gun or my sandvich.'' Heavy hugged me so tight that I couldn't breath but then he let go.A man with a yellow hard hat walked to me.  
"I'm the engineer It's good to meet ya.'' The texan took me to the other group at the old wood table and pointed at them.  
"This is demoman, That's the soldier, That spook is spy and that's the sniper.'' he said then pointed at the floor at a masked one looked at the fireplace.  
"That's my good friend the pyro you can call him firebug if you like.''  
I sat next to the pyro. He looked at me and tilted his head.  
''hudda hudda?'' he muffled. I smiled after a minute of staring pyro pushed me down in a hug. Everyone laughed.  
"well pyro seems to like you." Engineer laughed while pyro sat up still hugging me and brushed my hair with it's hand.  
"uhh.. okay okay that's enough pyro don't worry I still like you." I smiled as I got up to be meet with a masked man with a cigarette in hand.  
"So You are new member It's a pleasure to meet you mon mon cheri~.'' Spy took my hand to kiss it.  
"ugh…...pfftt uhh ok" I started to blush like crazy after he finished I quickly took my hand away from him. He looked at me and smiled then walked away to a hallway.  
"Bloody spook"  
I turned around to hear Sniper who was sitting at the edge of the table next to no one. He looked up and got up from his chair to walk down the same hallway.**

**all characters belong to value….but Rose she's mine :o) next upload will be never...just playing it will be in two or three days. **


	2. Chapter 2 The history of mann co

After a long day of playing video games with scout and getting hugged many times by pyro. I changed into my PJs and went to sleep on my red colored bed. DAMN everything is red

"Hey rose wake up"

"yo! Rose"

"Fine be that way" I felt a body on top of me I opened my eyes to see scout.  
"ugh scout go away I'm sleeping"  
"But I need you to wake up, everyone else is sleeping and I'm bored! Lets go play video games" scout said.  
"Just because we are almost the same age doesn't mean I need to wake up right now"  
"aw come on please" He pleaded as he started to jump on my bed.  
"FINE! I'll wake up" I said as I pushed scout off and went to the bathroom to change. 

I stepped into the Huge living room to see scout playing on his pc and pyro in the kitchen. I went to the kitchen because I didn't feel like playing with scout.  
"Hey pyro can I help?" Pyro turned to me and It looked like it was tried . Pyro put the chef's hat on me and walked away but not without giving me a hug and a piece of paper. I looked at the paper ,It had all the teams birth place on it. It seemed that pyro was trying to cook food based off the teams birth place. Pyro did give me the hat so why not make breakfast for the team. It would be really nice.

Scout looked at the clock and smiled.  
"It's time for breakfast.'' he yelled so that every would know. He ran to the three big tables and picked one to sit at. He saw pyro walk in next as they both sat down.  
"Hey? Aren't you suppose to be in the kitchen"  
The pyro shook his head  
"Mrsm mm Mmsm mmMm"  
After a long while of living with pyro, scout took understand what it said.  
"Really? No way she doesn't look like the cooking type!"  
One by one the whole team entered the room and sat down where they wanted expect spy who was at his smoking walked into the kitchen to help.  
"Hey, pyro could you take the plates to the table I'll sort them out later." I said as took a few plates myself. Me and Pyro walked side by side as we placed the plates and gave them to who they belonged too. I sat next to scout as he beamed at the plate.  
"I haven't seen bacon and pancakes for so long" He started to eat the bacon.  
" Just like mom used to make them! Thanks Rose"

"Ja This Bratwrust is very good. It even has the taste of beer in it." Medic smiled but didn't look at me because he was too busy staring at the plate in front of him. They all thanked me as they ate. I noticed that everyone was all around the room and not sitting in one table as a group. People began to leave the room. I looked around to see Sniper siting away from everyone else eating his food slowly. I walked to him and took a cup of coffee and poured it into his mug that said #1 Sniper. I sat next to him so that he would feel lonely. He looked at me as if I did something wrong.I spoke up so that he would said something.  
"So.. You must be the number one sniper!...I can tell by your mug." I scratched the back of my head.  
"Ummm Do you like your food? I made it by where you come from... you know umm Australia."  
" Yeah… sheila It's good You can't exactly find australian food in new mexico. How find you find these things." I smiled as he said those words.  
" I called Miss Pauling she left her phone number on my Why are you all the way here in the back next to no one?" I asked.

"Well the others aren't the type I would hang out with. They're all bloody wankers besides I like being alone" He said as he looked at me. Does he want me to leave him alone? He must have seen my face of sadness because he started to talk again.  
"But that doesn't mean I don't like a good talk with someone"  
"Oh.. good cause I thought I would have to leave" I said.  
"Well I hope we could talk again sometime I'm going to give this plate of food to spy" I said as I started to stand up and leave him.  
"You're going to give food to that Bloody spook?" He said as he reached out for me.  
"Well... yeah everyone needs to eat right?" I walked to spy's smoking room holding a plate that had a Baguette, Jam,and coffee on it. I open the door and walked around the door in many books it's amazing I thought. I placed the plate on his desk I didn't like the smell of smoke but I don't mind it. I took a random book of the self and read the cover. It read "The History of "  
I sat down on spy's chair It smell like cologne But not the type of cologne that killed your nose the good type. I began to read…

"We Begin in 1850 With a rich english man Zepheniah MANN Owner of Mann &amp; Sons Co is Convinced by his idiot Twin sons-Redmond and Blutarch- To Purchase land in the United States to expand their company. Zepheniah discovers that the gravel pits and dustbowls he purchased were useless and on top of that, he contracted various illnesses traveling to the united states. With his last will, which he wrote on his skin, he left his sons equal halves of his land, ensuring that they would fight over it for the rest of their lives. To capture his brother's half blutarch hired 9 mercenaries but unbeknownst to him, Redmond had ALSO contracted 9 mercenaries to do the same for the next 40 years, they would engage in an endless war because neither brother was bright enough to, perhaps, hire more mercenaries. Blutarch, nearing death from old age,contracts expert craftsman Radigan Conagher to build a machine that would extend his life. However Radigan was also convinced to build the same machine for build the same machine for Redmond by a stranger offering Australium, a rare and powerful element only found in Australia that turned a nation of savages into Hyper-intelligent beings.

Fast forwarding to 1968, Builders League United and Reliable Excavation &amp; Demolition, once again, recruit 9 mercenaries, The Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy Weapons Guy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper, and Spy to continue the war for the land left behind by Zepheniah Mann. Helen, known as The Administrator, oversees the conflict between RED and BLUE with the help of Saxton Hale who provides weapons and headgear to each side."

I flipped to the next page and try to remember the page number. Hopefully Spy doesn't know I was here. I got up from the chair and look up to see a gun pointed at my head…. 


End file.
